Children of Demon & Ghost blood
by Ultimate Alien X
Summary: Danny and Danielle are twins and run away after Vlad reveals their secret and Sam and Tucker betrayed them to the g.i.w everyone but their family hate them oh and Valerie finally listened to their side of the story and felt like crap for hunting her best friends Raven lost her temper when Beast boy and Cyborg fought for something stupid and nearly trashed the whole tower
1. prologue

Paste your d

Hi every one I am Ultimate Alien X and this is my first fanfic so please no flames I don't have the story plot all set and will make it up as I go along with it. Advice will be very helpful this will be a Danny Phantom & Teen Titans crossover with some slight Ben 10.  
This is a DannyxRaven story (and just for the fun of it some DanixBen)

Disclaimer; I don't own Danny Phantom,Teen Titans or Ben 10 they belong to nick,DC comics and man of action(wish I did thou ah well )

Prolouge

Danny Phantom and his twin sister Danielle Phantom were flying at top speed to get away from Amity Park after Vlad Plasmius told every one their secret the town called them freaks or monsters even Sam and Tucker after the whole Danny destoying the future thing they betrayed the ghostly heroes to the Guys In White,leaving everything they knew behind them not knowing that the only people that did not hate them for who and what they are were their big sister Jazz Fenton who saw them as heroes ,their parents who felt bad for doing this to their children and Valerie Grey who finally got Danny's side of the story for the ghost dog accident and she too felt bad for hunting her best friend after she lost her popularity he was the only one who helped her out she regreted that she was so mean to him over the years in school she now hunts with the Fentons with Danny and Dani's insignia hoping to see them again someday and apalogize to them for what they did to them.

Somewhere in the City of Jump a young sorceress was in her home ( titans tower ) was reading her book 'crash' or at least trying to, Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting for the remote it ended up breaking thus their current argument of who will go and buy a new one "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOU BROKE THE REMOTE!" yelled beastboy "NO YOU BROKE IT !" yelled cyborg their argument was going to get cut short with Raven's temper getting shorter by the second witch should be 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 "WHY DON'T BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET?! GOD I'D RADER FIGHT TRIGON AGAIN THAN TO HEAR YOU TWO FIGHT OVER SOMETHING SO STUPID!" shouted Raven glaring at her two friends with her four glowing red eyes replaceing her two normal violet ones, To say cyborg and beastboy were scared was an understatement of the century they were down right terrified of her at the moment Cy fainted and Bb ran to his room screaming fearing for his life at that moment Raven noticed Robin and Starfire hidding behind the couch Starfire almost in tears and Robin trying to calm her down when she saw this she said "Star,Robin I'm sorry I..." Raven did not finish her sentence she saw that she scared them with her out burst then she took a look around she broke almost everything in sight she was starting to panic she left in a hurry to her room and sealed everything in three gems she put her bed in a blue colered gem her clothing and uniforms in a red gem books and everything else in the black gem once that was done she left titans tower because for thrid time in her life she was afraid of what her friends might tell her or would they even want to be friends anymore once she left the tower she felt her self start to cry but she would not put her friends at risk with her emotions and left without knowing that starfire started to cry when she found the note she left behind it read 'To; Cyborg,Beastboy,Robin and Starfire I'm sorry about what happend during my outburst I'm leaving the titans to travel the world to find my place out there to see if I can still be a super hero or retire completely until we meet again your friend (if you still want me as a friend) Raven'  
that night the team went looking for her and told the titans around the globe to keep an eye out for her noone spoted her and the once that did she told them not to tell the rest of the titans where she was, two months later she found a peaceful valley and used her powers to build a cabin to live in she had plenty of food and water to stay there for awhile peace and quiet to re-train herself .

In the town of Bellwood a 15 year old boy who was in pain because the watch on his wrist was glowing a neon green and letting out an electrical charge he thought it was the selfdestruct but it was something far more then that it was fusing with him completely knowlege and powers of every alien in the universe he keeped the power to transform into them but can use their power without the need to tranform he was starting to fear what every one will hate him he left home using XLR8's speed ran faster then before no one saw him all they saw was a black and green blur he didn't know what to do any more would he continue being a hero or just keep running to stay alive using his alien powers that the omnitrix gave him before disapearing forever becoming one with it's host becoming a living omnitrix transforming now and then but didn't use his power in public so no one knows who he is been missing three months his name is Benjamin Tennyson known to the universe as Ben 10 .

A year after leaving Danny and Dani found the field where Raven the former Teen Titan a week later Ben found the same place now lets take a look at what their life is like shall we

Danny and Raven were meditading near a lake they found while Dani and Ben went to look for food that was rutine they came up with two look for food while the other two rest or train with their powers anyway they found a way to train thru a shared mind scape well Danny and Raven did Ben and Dani couldn't figure it out while they were Ben decided to ask the question he had for a while now " Dani what is your reason to come here ?" he asked but then noticed the look of fear on her face "I mean none of us know why the other is here and I'm curious why every one is here you or your brother don't want to say anything much less Raven so why?" Dani took a moment before answer forgeting her fear she said " I'm not going to tell you yet but have you noticed that Danny and Raven been hanging more often besides training and food gathering you know like stealing looks at each other I'm no expert but I think they like each other" Ben had a 'are you kidding me' kind of look "come on even you can't be that blind " his face was blank for a moment before it turned into an evil like face Dani knew she was going to regret this but she too was curious about this and so fallowed him to help look for Raven and her brother.

They looked nearly everywhere they looked in their training grounds they looked where they gather their food not there too it's been nearly three hours and they were tired and just about to give up they heard something near the lake by their home and tensed that someone found them and that got them scared Dani went ghost and Ben transformed into an alien werewolf so they can fight if it was who they thought it was Ben thought it was Gwen and grandpa Max looking for him Dani thought it was her parents here to get rid of her or the guys in white here to expriment on them they were absolutely terrified of those possibilites so they took no chances got ready to fight just in case, the sound was coming from near the lake when they got there they hid in the trees and looked around and the found the people they were looking for in the first place and were shocked at what they saw well Dani expected this Ben was shell-shocked he was glad that he did not bet any money because he would have lost really bad what they saw was Raven and Danny kissing and it looked like they just went swimming a little while ago but what got them offguard was that they were about to /...well you get where this is going right ?/ thats it they fainted Ben passed out with a red face and a bloody nose and Dani passed out with an equaly red face at the fact that they just saw what their friends doing; well they are going to be out of it for awhile.

Raven and Danny were getting dressed right after their 'training' both had bright faces right as they were leaving the lake they noticed something the bushes when they looked their faces turned another shade of red but put it a side to drag to the two idiots back to the cabin they are going to get a beating of a life time when they woke up but for now they will let them sleep they are going to in for it in the morning .

The next morning Ben and Dani found them selfs tied up with ecto-rope and magical rope too just in case they try to use their powers to escape their punishment and they knew this going to happen but it was worth it.

It's been three weeks since their little /incident/ and things were getting bad /for Danny anyway/ he was well to put thru hell with Raven's mood swings and the bad part is he is going to have to endure nine months of this because he did this to her now he is paying for it because when she asked for something he was being made fun of by Dani and Ben saying he got whipped he tried to say otherwise but when she called he took off to see what she needs because on the day she told him she was pregnant he fainted on the spot Ben and Dani were shocked for a moment then started laughing at his expence to think it was hard to keep up before now he was just trying not do anything stupid while she was going thru her pregnancy and hoped to be a good dad and it still hurt like heck one time he tried to avoid her just to end up bumping into her and she knew what he was doing and sent him flying half way across they lake good thing is half ghost otherwise he'd be dead they love each other yes but Danny was just afraid of her mood swings she be happy one moment and angry the next even Dani and Ben had mild fear of their friend and for once they did not make fun of them Ben learned that the hard way he was sent to another dimension for two days at least he learned to keep his mouth shut Dani laughed at him for that only five days till delivery things were getting worse so they called one of the titans that knew where Raven was and that titan is Jinx along with her boyfriend kidflash thou they didn't know why and were quite surprised to see her belly and had a sheepish look on her face and Jinx sqealed that her friend is going to be a mom they asked who the dad was and Raven,Dani and Ben pointed to a near by tree where Danny in ghost form was asleep (in truth his human and ghost halfs fused two months before getting Raven pragnant ) he now has snow white hair with streaks of black and still had glowing green eyes thou Jinx started to laugh a little and brought Raven into a hug thou not as hard as Starfire then she asked "can I be the godmother if you want Raven after all KF and I are the only ones who know where you are so can I ?" "light laugh'of course I was going to ask you anyway "Raven replied Jinx sqealed real loud when they say loud enough to wake the dead they weren't kidding Danny shot to the sky and landed at the top branch of the tree he was sleeping under he stared down with wide eyes startled by the sudden noise and still tired from looking for the berries that Raven wanted also from fishing only to get nothing without using his powers three fish was all he caught using his powers the others minus Raven started to laugh at him thou she did smirk it didn't last long she held her stomach in pain the others saw this and rushed to her side even Danny who jumped down from the tree he asked her what's wrong "it's coming the baby is coming!" "WHAT!?" everyone around her yelled Danny along with Kid-Flash and Ben they started to panic and didn't know what to do Jinx and Dani snapped out of their shock and took control of the situation "DON'T STAND THERE LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS !" yelled Jinx " YEAH! WE HAVE TO GET HER INSIDE THE CABIN NOW! I don't want my neice or nephew to be born on the grass outside and I don't think you want that for your son or daugter do you Daniel ?" Dani yelled and asked " no I don't " said Danny as he picked Raven up to take her into the cabin but not before saying " and please don't call me 'Daniel' Danielle." if this was anyother time Dani would have thrown a tanrum but there was more important than some little squable about her name

Once in the cabin Jinx ordered the boys out while Raven was giving birth it was two and half hours of waiting and they were getting worried Ben and Kid-flash were playing cards (yes they were that bored) Danny was starting to panic even more ten minutes pass and he was about to go in when the cry of a new life was heard but what confused him was there were two cries Dani came outside to tell them they had to see this once inside they could not believe what they saw that Raven had twins a little boy in her right arm and a little girl on her left the boy had snow-white hair and his eyes were a bright violet like his mother and the girl had purple hair and toxic glowing green eyes both had a mix of ghostly pale and grey skin but still two healthy babies Danny and the others couldn't help but smile " so what are their names rae?" asked Danny still smiling " how about 'Diana' and 'Orion' ?" said Raven "cool" said Dani "those are good names Raven" said Kid-flash " yeah I wonder if they inherited any powers from etheir of you" said Ben just as he he said that Diana sneezed and froze him in place " it seams they got your ice powers Danny " said Dani while laughing at Ben ' I wonder how this will turn out ' thought Jinx

[ 5 years later]

"Come on Orion it's so boring " said a girl with purple hair and green eyes " it has to be done Diana like mom if we don't keep our emotions in check we could blow something up " said a boy with snow-white hair and violet eyes ,at this she pouted " well I don't know about you but I going to practice with my ghost powers by the lake"said Diana when she got there she saw her mom and dad talking about something Diana was curious about what they were saying so she turned invisible and went to see carefully trying not to make a sound

"all I'm saying is they going to have to go school one day and are going to have to leave this place so they can go Danny" said Raven " won't the guys in white be after them because of their ghost powers I just don't want nothing bad happening to them " said Danny "if the guys in white do come I will make sure they don't live to see another day if they try to hurt our children " said Raven in a dark and evil tone 'man that's hot!' thought Danny Raven smiled because she knew what he was thinking " what are we going to tell them Rae? that were moving out of this place and going to live in a city? because Orion likes it here because it's quiet enough for him to meditate althou Diana would not care " said Danny while they were talking they noticed Diana faded into view witch starteled them

Diana was to shocked she didn't even notice she wasn't ivisible any more the only thought that ran throu her mind was 'were moving?'she didn't even notice her parents talking to her and they were getting worried because she wasn't saying anything just stood there they going ask her if she was okay until she flew to the sky laughing Danny and Raven just stared at their daughter they thought she was going to throw a tantrum but were surprised to see her flying and laughing while doing arial acrobatics now they just have to convince Orion and they were set to go

Orion took it surprisely well for a 5 year old he was more mature than his sister as long as got to meditate or read a book he did not care althou he often plays with his little sister because in her words he was as boring he likes having fun with her but he just wants to meditate to stay in control of his powers as well his temper well mostly his temper before he didn't like meditate his mom told him it was that or risk blowing something up so he did a mediteon sesion with mom and began to calm down

"so what city are why moving to ?" asked Orion catching his parents offguard cause they did not know which city just then Ben and Dani came to their rescue "how about middleton?" asked Dani the others just looked at her " there is barely any crime there and there is no titans or ghost hunters and the only titans there are Jinx and Kid-flash and that is only because they are in college they'll be able to help find a new home " she said "how do you know that?" asked Ben "Jinx and I are pen-pals and she told me" answered Dani "well are there any more sugestions?" asked Danny they all shoock their head "well lets start packing we leave in the morning " said Raven

well this is my first story so please don't flame also I'm planing on putting Kim Possible in this story and also planing another time skip and making Orion and Diana friends with Sheki go Possible and Kasy Ann Possible note these two were created by no drogs {Oron and Diana are my original charecters } please review and no flames

* * *

ocument here...


	2. ch 1 new home & new friends part 1

Thank you for the reviews and sorry about the grammer mistakes but I don't have spell check and I will try to work on that .  
And again sorry about the time skips being to fast but it was needed the flashbacks are going to fill in the blanks.  
Also a heads up this story might be upgraded to a T rating in the future .  
I'm glad this wasn't bad like I said before this is my first story so there will be a few mistakes but I'm confident enough that as the story progresses that will stop now I better start with the story.

Disclaimer; I don't own Danny Phantom,Teen Titans,Ben10 or Kim Possible they belong to nick,dc comics,man of action and disney

* * *

Chapter 1 new home,friends and the terror of school

The flight to middleton was quiet no one made a sound they were on edge since they were leaving the place where they met and had kids Orion was reading a book that his mom loaned him if he was paying any attension he would have seen the billboard and not smacked himself against it Diana was laughing because he didn't see it he was out like a light good thing his father saved him otherwise he would have ended up falling to the ground "how many times do I have to say this don't read and fly at the same time Orion" said Danny "sorry dad but this book is really good and I wanted to see if the sorcerer Rorek would beat the evil dragon Malchior." " it's okay but don't read your books until we land for a break understand Orion?" asked Danny to his son " yes dad."said Orion in a deafeted tone.

In the back Raven was scoulding her daughter for laughing at her brother 'again' "please tell me again why you were laughing at your brother Diana?" asked Raven "I'm laughing because for once he was the one not looking where he was going." said a still slightly giggling Diana ; "sigh" 'this is going to be a long trip' thought Raven " please be nice to your brother he cares for you even if you don't see it."she told her "okay but no promises mommy" said Diana before speeding up to catch up with her dad,brother and aunt and uncle (Orion and Diana see Ben as their uncle) she sighed again at her daughter's antics before she too went to catch up with the rest of her family.

Meanwhile in middleton

* * *

There are two 5 year old girls with pale green skin one had red hair the other had raven black hair both had green eyes their names are Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible daughters of shego and Kim Possible; they were walking to their first day of pre-school talking about what it would be like well Sheki was Kasy on the other hand was complaining that she did not need to go school "mom please! I don't want to be in some stupid class room with a boring teacher." whined Kasy "no Kasy you have go you don't want mommy to get in trouble because you din't want go do you?" said Kim to Kasy "no" she said defeated tone " well I can't wait to start school." said Sheki with neutral voice and strait face but on the inside she was really excited and hoped to make some friends she had none because she looked like Shego and were afriad of her though she didn't let it show she was sad because no one would play with her only her sister would play with her thats why she was excited to have a chance at making at least one friend

At school

* * *

So far no one talked to Sheki and Kasy only the teachers did Kasy didn't care but Sheki was really sad she thought she would make at least one friend it was now lunch and Kasy was eating a sandwich her mother packed at the top of a teacher's car while Sheki ate under a tree with a depressed look on her face no one "no one likes me " she said to herself then three kids a bit older than her came to her she had a breif smile at the thought of someone wanting to talk to her that thought dashed once the leader of the group came up and took her lunch and he said " little freaks like you can't have lunch here now scram!" "No my mommy made that for me!" cried Sheki the leader then looked at the lunch "well I don't want to turn into a freak a well in the trash it goes." and so it went into the near by trash bin Sheki started shed some tears and said "why did you do that?!" before she was pushed to the ground by another boy "watch your mouth freak thats no way to talk us!"Sheki was really scared right now and didn't remember to use her plasma powers to keep them away they started to beating on her Sheki unlike her sister can't fight that well yet she couldn't even call for help because of the pain she was feilling "why don't you pick on some one your own size!" said a boy with ghostly pale skin mixed with grey he had snow-white hair and bright violet eyes he also had a red t-shirt with a dragon on it and black pants and white sneekers"oh look another freak this school is for normal kids not freaks!" said the leader "and that gives you the right to beat on someone smaller than you? or a girl for that matter? you guys are lower than dirt."said the boy with white hair "WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK?"all three said as this was happening Sheki could hardly belive some one came to help her when she saw his face her cheaks turned a little red ; The 3 school bullies to try beat the white haired boy (key word 'try')for ruining their fun they went to punch and kick him Sheki thought he was going to get hurt because of her; she closed her eyes afriad but what she heard wasn't the kid that helped her in pain but the bullies that were beating her up shouting saying "stop dodging and take the hit already!" "alright" said the kid in a bored manner the older kid smirked at finally hitting the kid that ruined their fun but was shocked to his fist just went through him like he wasn't there the bully that went to hit the boy fell to the ground face first he and the other boys had wide eyes at what happened Sheki was surprised that kid just about her age had super-powers just like her and her sister "is that all you can do pathetic " he said "w-w-what a-are you?"said the scared bullies "I'm a child born from the two greatest super heroes in the world my name is Orion Phantom son of Danny Phantom and the former Teen Titan Raven Roth." everyone that heard that was wide eyed that the missing super hero Raven had a child with the ghost boy of Amity park no less "liar Raven would never be with a criminal like Danny Phantom." yelled the one of the bullies "don't call my brother a liar you big bully" said a girl with purple hair and green eyes she looked like a smaller version of Raven but with a different eye color and the same mix of ghostly pale and grey as the boy she had a black t-shirt with a white bird design and blue shorts black socks and white shoes with red lightning designs "what are you a teen titan wannabe?"one of them asked " no as for you i'd back off if I were you." they started to laugh regaining some of their confidence " and who is going to make us? you?" and started laughing even more "yes I am AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" as she said that they stared wide eyed that she was able to use Raven Roth's powers;all the other kids around them started cheering that someone finally stood up to the school bullies "w-w-who are you " one of asked fear she nerrowed her eyes at them giving them an icy cold glare that would make her mother proud she answered in a monetone that rivaled that of the dark titan "did you not hear my brother?" they nodded really fast "then why are you asking?" she said with enough venom in her voice to scare even batman ( amazing for a five year old huh? after all she is Raven's daugther) "bullies like you disgust me."she said and throwed them in the trash can then Orion came and said in a dark voice to them "if I find you bullieing or insulting our parents again I will freeze you in a block of ice." he saw their fear but no responce "DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?!" he said while lighting his fist with blue flames they nodded in fear he would actualy freeze them "good" he said and put the lid back on the trash can with the bullies still inside he turned around and smiled at the girl he and his sister saved "you okay?" he asked "y yeah thank you for helping me." she said in a quiet voice " no problem my sister and I don't like bullies" he said "come on bro if we keep this up we will be great super heroes like mom and dad!" said the girl with purple hair and green eyes Orion sighed in annoyence she always says that if he didn't want to be a hero he would have yelled at her she noticed he was trying to see if the girl was okay "sorry my name is Diana Phantom nice to meet you." she shook hands with the other girl "Sheki Go Possible but everyone calls me Sheki."she answered in the same quiet voice 'she must be a shy one' the twin phantoms thought "class is about to start we got room 209 lets go Diana before were late it was nice meeting you too Sheki." said Orion "bye hope to see you again soon." said Diana as she followed her brother to class; Sheki just stood there with a slight blush on her face and the only thoughts going through her mind were 'I finally have friends' and 'that boy was kind of cute too' she thought with her blush turning a deeper shade of red she was so lost in thought she did not notice her sister Kasy walking up behind her (note Kasy didn't see or hear the fight because after she was done with her lunch she fell asleep) "hey Sheki lets go!" Kasy yelled at her sister when she got no responce she noticed Sheki had a blush on her face she waved a hand in front of her still nothing she didn't know what to do so she just draged her to class she didn't know what was wrong with Sheki she was going to have to ask her mom whats wrong with Sheki right now they had get to class.

In the classroom

* * *

Once Kasy managed wake Sheki from her dazed state she said she was fine once all the students were in their seats the teacher started to speak "now class before we continue with today's lesson we have some late arrivals" "who are they ms jackson?" asked a girl with blonde hair and tan skin with brown eyes "well their parents are escorting them here I'm sure you're all going to be in for a surprise once they get here" answered ms. jackson 'knock-knock' "come on in, students these are Orion and Diana Phantom please try to be nice to them." the class looked at them and said hi though Sheki's blush returned 'I can't believe it were in the same class!' she thought "it's nice to meet you all." Orion and Diana said "what more freaks don't we have enough with the green team?" said a loud burnet girl "the only freak I see is you for insulting my children." said a woman standing by the door the whole class turned to the door and were shocked at who it was "I'm so sorry I will make sure that miss Thucker gets..." the teacher was interupted by another student "Cool it's Raven Roth"said the same blonde from before "yeah what is she doing here?" said a boy with red hair "yeah and she doing with the freaks up there?" said the same loud mouth before she was lifted from her seat and was brought face to face with the four glowing red eyes of a very pissed off Raven "what did you just say about my kids you brat?"the whole class was scared of Raven right now "and I thought our mom was scary."said Kasy to Sheki but she wasn't paying attention she was just looking at the white haired kid from earlier Kasy noticed Sheki wasn't looking at their classmate's dilema and also noticed who she was looking at and the blush on her face she still didn't know what was wrong with her ; Orion smiled when he saw Sheki and waved to her she noticed him waving at her and her blush got deeper but waved back shy smile Kasy didn't know what was going on to make her sister act like this "mom I think you're scaring the class."Orion replied "fine but know this if it happens again I'm going put a curse on who ever dares hurt my kids."said Raven in her most dangerous tone and with that she left the classroom leaving most of the class pale with fear and one thought on their minds 'she really had kids with a ghost'

After school

* * *

School was over for the day and Kasy still could not see why her sister had a red face and a happy smile ; Kim came to pick up the girls and saw the worried face of her eldest daughter (Kasy is the oldest by 5 minutes) and when she got to the car and got in Kim asked "are you alright Kasy? and where is Sheki?"Kasy looked up to see her mother's worried face "yeah mom I'm alright it's Sheki her face was all red when she saw two kids that walked in late."Kasy told her 'AWWW my little girl has her first crush!'thought Kim then asked "did they say what their names are?" Kasy took this time to think then said "yeah I think it was 'Roth' or 'Phantom' maybe both cause the class said their mom's a super hero or something like that " 'W-w-what a s-super hero sent their kid to a public school?'thought Kim until she remembered something "wait you said 'Roth' and 'Phantom' right Kasy?" "yeah why ?"asked Kasy "well I know of only three people with those last names." said Kim this got Kasy's attencion "really who are they?" she asked "the Phantoms are Danny Phantom and Danielle Phantom " "and the Roth person?" asked Kasy Kim then said "Raven Roth the Teen Titan that went missing 5 years ago" to say Kasy was surprised was like saying fire was cold she was in fact she was shocked that two super hero children are her classmates

_**With Sheki **_

_****_Sheki was fallowing Orion and Diana without them knowing (stalker mode) she noticed they were walking to the back of the school and wondered why.

she then noticed that bird made out of black energy appeared she was afraid but took note that the 2 kids didn't flinch at the sight of it 'so this happens to them all the time?' she thought to herself

the energy bird then turns into the woman she saw in the classroom and in turn was confused until "how was school today?" said the woman "fine/boring" they answered at the same time still not noticing Sheki was watching the whole time that's when she was caught off guard at what the woman said next

"why don't you show yourself little one" Sheki was sure she wasn't noticed by any one slowly but surely came out of her hiding spot behind a tree (I took this habit of hers from Hinata in the Naruto series) "H-hi " she said in a shy voice

"hey it's you!" Diana said Sheki visibly flinched slightly Orion payed no mind to it but his mother and sister were worried about her "hi Sheki nice to see you again." said Orion in a polite manner ( yeah Orion acts more like Raven then Danny most of the time ) "hi Diana hi Orion " said Sheki with a slight blush as she said Orion's name ( again from Hinata)

_**Sorry but this is all I got at the moment and before anyone says there will be action in this story some time in either chapter 2 or three maybe four well this was part 1 in the terror of school arc the other half will be better and for the Titans I plan on a time skip of how many years,months or days I don't know yet it will take a while for the titans to find Raven (reminder Orion and Diana Phantom are my original characters and Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible belong to no drogs ) and for the people that I confused with the time skips the previous chapter and maybe this one too sorry. On the next chapter you'll see why it will take time for the titans to find Raven and also the g.i.w,Danny's family and the Justice **_**_League will also be in this story I don't know when any suggestions will be appreciated _**

**_well that's all I have to say for now (Ultimate Alien X)_**

**_(Orion) really?_**

**_(U.A.X) yeah why?_**

**_(Orion) because Diana said that she wants to use her powers more._**

**_(U.A.X) don't worry Orion in the next chapter you and your sister will be training with mom and dad _**

**_(Diana) REALLY?! _**

**_(U.A.X) yeah._**

**_(Diana) YES! [flies to the sky]_**

**_(Danny & Raven) 'stares at the sky' uh.. please review_**

**_(Orion) no flames will be tolerated _**

Paste your document here...


	3. Ch 2 new friends old but good family

Hi again I've read some of the reviews about Kim and Shego being lesbians and after careful consideration I will leave them like that no sense in messing up something if it's good .

(Orion) Ultimate Alien X doesn't own Teen Titans,Danny Phantom,Ben 10,Kim Possible or the Justice League

Chapter 2 new friends and an old family returns

It's been a half hour since school got out and Sheki wasn't out yet Kim was getting worried and Kasy was getting annoyed she doesn't like waiting she was about to get out of the car to look for her sister but stopped when she saw her sister coming "finally I wonder what took her so long " said Kasy "maybe the kids behind her" said Kim Kasy looked confused for a moment "I don't see..." she spots the kids that were by Sheki "oh"

Outside the city

"Dad do you have the ghost tracker ready?" asked a girl with red hair and greenish eyes she wore a blue jumpsuit like her mother "yeah Mr.F last time we looked for a ghost it was just the ghost-dog that used to follow Danny & Danielle around." said a brown-skinned girl and light green eyes and wore a red jump-suit "now now girls making a tracker for ghosts is not that easy to make." said a woman with red hair and purplish eyes like her daughter she too had a blue jump-suit "now Jack I don't wan't to sound mean or hurtful but how much longer till it's ready?" she asked a man with black graying hair with blue eyes he wore an orange jump-suit "it will be ready in five minutes give or take." answered Jack

8 minutes later

"Alright everyone it's finished the 'Phantom ghost detector' is finally done!"said a very happy Jack Fenton (they started naming their inventions after Danny & Danielle as a way to remember them) "well don't keep us in suspense Mr.F turn the thing on and find us some spooks!" said Valerie " On it: Maddie could you please? " said Jack to his wife and fellow ghost hunter "it would be my pleasure honey." she said in a cheery tone "mom,dad Valerie the tracker is a success cause it's picking up 4 ghosts in the city." said Jazz "well what are we waiting for; an invitation? lets go!"said Jack and strapped a seat belt (to stop his wife's rants about it) and pressed the button for the rockets on the specter speeder and blasted off with everyone else hanging on to something sense Jack never gave them the chance to sit "Valerie here's the boooo-merang throw it out the window so we can pin-point the ghost's location." said Maddie while handing the the boomerang devise to Valerie who nodded in confirmation and threw it out the window; Jack saw it flying toward a neighborhood and followed it . he also noticed it hit someone in the back of the head said person was flying when the boomerang hit.

meanwhile

Danny was flying scouting the city to know where was where till he got hit in the back of the head and was out cold and fell to the ground the last thing saw before blacking out was something that resembled the specter-speeder coming at him

with Orion,Diana and Raven

While they were flying Raven was remembering what happened at school with her children's new friend  
[flashback] so you come from 2 women?" asked Diana "yes. kind of weird huh?"said Sheki with a hint of fear as Orion noticed and put his two cents in "not at all after all my sister and I come from a half-demon and a half-ghost so we'd be hypocrites if we judge you on how you were born." tears could be seen coming from her eyes "thank you"was all she said before she said that she had to go or would get in big trouble Raven also noticed the small blush on the girl's face while she was looking at her son 'aw so this girl likes my son huh? I could have some fun with this and by the look on Orion's face he doesn't even know 'sigh' like father like son.' thought Raven[end of flashback]

Raven was brought out of her musings by the sound of firing rockets she looked to where the sound was coming from; to get out of the way just in time to see a space age like car but that's not what caught her eye was the insignia on the side of the transport 'that's Danny's symbol but that doesn't make sense we have no tech with us, save for cell phones.' that's when realization hit her and face went pale as a ghost 'oh no DANNY!' she screamed in her head "Orion,Diana we must go home and fast." she said in a grim tone to her kids Orion nodded and understood while Diana pouted 'I thought we were going to get a hot-fudge sundae after school' but fallowed suit and fallowed her brother & mother back to their new home.

Back with Danny

Mr & Mrs.F ,Jazz and Valerie were getting close the fallen half ghost (they don't know it's Danny yet) getting their anti-ghost weapons getting ready to fire till Jazz noticed the snow-white hair and the black and white jumpsuit 'it can't be Danny can it?' she thought her suspicions were confirmed when Danielle dropped from the sky with her hands radiating ecto-energy " who are you?" was all she asked , Jack,Maddie and Valerie still did not know it was their children/best friends and were about to fire till Jazz stopped them "Jazz why did you stop us?" asked Valerie she got no answer "Jazz sweet-heart are you alright?" asked her mom all she got was a nod and steeped forward 'Jazz what are you doing?' the collected thought of the group behind her they got their answer when Jazz said "Danielle is that really you?" Jack & Maddie and Valerie heard were surprised to her all grown up  
Danielle backed away in fear they were going to do experiments on her and Danny she was going to get Danny and fly away till she was suddenly in a hug her big sister ...crying?"where have you been? we were so worried about you 2." that's when she turned and saw that her parents were also crying and Valerie happy to see them again "so you guys don't hate us?"Dani asked with some fear that this was a trick this time Maddie answered her daughter "no sweetie we're not like that town of ingrates." and Jack also said "Plus we're proud you two got into ghost hunting biz like old man! my kids super-heroes now that's awesome!" Danielle smiled that she still had her parents still loved them "can we talk about this later till Danny wakes up?"asked Valerie Danielle almost forgot about Danny being out cold on the ground 'Raven is so going to flip when she sees that her husband has been knocked out.' she thought "okay can someone help me put him on the couch in the living room?"

15 minutes later arrived Raven with the kids in tow and landed in front of the house Orion and Diana were confused that someone would park in front of their house they also noticed that their mom was running to the door and ran after her when they got there they spotted Danny on the couch Raven was glad nothing happened here but she could still sense there were more people in the house besides Dani and Ben she turned to her children to stay with their father while she looks around to see who else is in the house

Kitchen

Danielle and Ben were telling her family where they were and how they lived (they skipped the part that they are now grandparents) "wow that's something"said Valerie "yeah what did you suspect they're Fentons!" said Jack "actually dad we changed our names to Phantom before Danny got married." said Danielle before she realized what she said and tried to take it back but it was to late as she saw the people in front of her with wide eyes "W-w-what D-Danny g-got married ?"said a still stunned Jazz "I forgot to mention that huh?" asked Danielle and got a nod from all four of them Maddie snapped out of her shock that her baby boy was married and asked the question that was on all their minds "so who is our daughter-in law?" a voice answered "that would be me." they thought their son's marriage was a surprise now this was a shock standing in the door way was Raven in civilian clothing witch consisted of a plain black t-shirt blue jeans and black sneakers her hair was now longer she just stood there with a blank expression on her face this time Jazz snapped out her shock first " aren't you Raven the titan that went missing 6 years ago?"

" what." she replied in her old monotone voice at this Jack was about to ask how was Danny till he got interrupted by a tiny female voice "mommy daddy is waking up now and is asking what happened ." that's when a little girl about 5 years old came into the room she looked like a mini version of Raven but with glowing green eyes a black t-shirt with a white eagle blue shorts and black socks and white shoes with red lightning designs; Maddie couldn't take it anymore and fainted Jack was just staring at the little girl while a wide eyed Jazz & Valerie had their mouths wide open ; now Diana was confused even more "mommy who are these people?" she asked in an adorable sweet voice that had the girls minus Raven who was still waiting for them to tell her why she found her husband out cold and Maddie who was still unconscious Raven answered anyway "they are your grandparents and your aunt " Diana was for the moment shocked then put it aside for a later time and asked for what she came for in the first place ( originally she came to the kitchen to tell her mom Danny was waking up and then get a hot-fudge sundae from the fridge ) "Okay then ..anyway can I get some ice-cream now you promised I can get some after school." she said completely forgetting there was more people in the kitchen  
Jazz,Jack and Valerie were just staring at the little girl bewildered that she completely forgot about them being there "so what's your name little one?" asked Jazz but Diana wasn't even paying attention to a word Jazz had said cause she was too focused on getting her sundae to even acknowledge her aunt talking to her Raven was starting to giggle slightly at her daughter's antics and Jazz's crestfallen expression at being blown off by a 5 year old "okay what's with her?" asked a still depressed Jazz "what's the matter Jazz having a 5 year old blow you off too much for you?" asked Valerie while laughing at her friend's predicament only to shut up by her glare "what hit me?"came a royal like voice from the door Jack,Jazz and Valerie looked to the door to see who it was and were surprised that Danny was up and still in ghost form.

Danny for one was shocked to see his family in his new house and he was still in a daze he didn't noticed he was being hugged by his sister and his father and friend he was brought out of his daze by his daughter asking him for something "sorry sweetheart what was that?" "I said can you teach me the ghostly wail daddy?"she asked completely ignoring the people there (again) "Diana I told you before you're not old enough to handle the power you'll be out cold before the blast wave hits anything." Danny said to his daughter Diana pouted at this "no fair you taught Orion the ice flames so why can't I learn the ghostly wail?" she said mostly to herself Jazz heard her and asked " uh Danny who's Orion?" Danny finally remembered his family was there and put Diana behind him and narrowed his eyes and said in an eerie outer worldly voice completely different from before "what are you doing here?" the others were scared except Diana and Orion who were used to it (when he tells them a scary story before bed)and Raven who had a full blown blush and was slightly drooling 'wow he still has it' she thought; Ben and Danielle are still not used to the voice and passed out from the tone of his voice well Ben did Danielle was resisted and was able to tell him why they were here "so they wanted to apologize? do I have everything right ?" said Danny in a serious yet confused "well yeah I already heard it and thought I'd tell you." said Danielle "okay then ; Diana could you please go get your brother you 2 start your training in 15 minutes." said Danny, Diana was still mad she didn't get her ice-cream but the thought of becoming just as strong as her mom & dad brought out a fox-like smile and she gave a mock salute and left to find her brother.

Desert Training ground

Diana sent a downward scissor kick to her brother only for him to dodge the impact of her kick left a crater the size of a football field 'just how much power do they have?' thought Jazz in amazement at the display of power by the two 5 year-olds were showing Diana sent a kick to Orion's head which he blocked with his forearm with the way they were training you'd think you were watching a 'dragon ball z' fight if the earthquakes,hurricane winds and lightning 'okay bro you want to fight I'll give you real fight time to break out an anime based attack' with this thought Diana landed " Hey Orion check out my new move!" he looked back to see what she was talking about only to hear her muttering something then he took a closer look ( the attack looks like the Kamehameha wave from Dragon Ball Z) 'oh crud' was his only thought before he was blasted right into the atmosphere Diana just stood there with her mouth hanging wide open she turned to her mom & dad with a sheepish look on her face "I over did it didn't I?" she asked 'you think?' was their collective thought as they stare at the sky where Orion was sent flying by Diana's super-powered ecto-blast.

Somewhere in space in the Justice league's watch tower

"there's been abnormal weather patterns in the Nevada desert." said green lantern "odd I wonder.." superman was cut off by a loud crashing sound {intruder alert,intruder alert} "what was that?" said wonder woman "someone has breached the tower every one get ready!" said batman all available heroes ran or flew to the hanger when they got there was a huge gaping hole in the floor "what in the world happened here?"said a man with hawk wings "wow I'm going to feel that in the morning." said a voice above them everyone looked up to see a tiny white cloaked figure "Hey you there how did you get here? besides the hole made?" said flash everyone there was wondering the same thing "huh? hey you look just like uncle kid-flash!" said the cloaked figure everyone there minus flash started laughing at what he said.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Batman "sorry my mom told me not to talk to people I don't know." answered the kid 'smart kid' thought batman "okay then how old are you?" asked superman "I'm 5 years old mister."said the kid every person there had their mouth wide open 'a 5 year old ripped through the haul of the tower!?' they all thought at the same time "alright then next question; how did you get here?" asked captain atom he took a moment to think then said "my sister and I were training in the Nevada desert with our parents she blind sided me with a super-powered ecto-blast and poof here I am." they all were in shock "so you and your sister were the ones who caused those abnormal weather patters?" the kid looked confused "huh?" was all he said 'this kid is so powerful yet he doesn't realize they were making a disaster of the weather?' thought Batman "okay last question who is your mom kid?"he asked "why do want to know my mother's name?" kid asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice "because we need to take you back to your mom." answered batman losing his patience "no need for me to tell you." said the kid "why not?" asked wonder woman "because I can just contact her telepathically and she can tele-port here to get me." "okay but before you why did you say that flash looks like 'uncle kid-flash'?" asked superman "well kid-flash is my god-father."the league was surprised "okay can you guys give me some space I need concentration to call my mom." and they gave him the space then heard him say something they never thought they'd hear again "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"'so she's his mom' thought hawk-man /mom can you hear me?/ he called out /yes I can hear you Orion where are you? are you okay?/ Raven answered in a worried tone /yeah I'm okay mom I guess crash landing in the justice league's watch tower wasn't so bad/ answered Orion /WHAT!? you landed their tower?/ Raven was now scared for her son's safety /geez mom you don't have to yell./ said Orion while holding his head /sorry sit tight I'm on my way./ she ordered

"okay everyone my mom's coming." said Orion everyone there thought 'is he crazy?' then the sound of a giant bird was heard they all turned around to see an energy bird materialize everyone but batman got into a battle stance "everyone stand down." ordered Batman "why bats we could be under attack for all we know!" said a frantic Flash "we could be if this was an enemy." they were confused until the bird started reshaping itself; the league was looking in amazement at the bird in a flash of light the bird turned into a young woman in a blue cloak she had purple hair violet eyes "nice to see you again Raven." said Batman everyone stared at her "you mean she's the titan that went missing 6 years ago?" said superman "yes I am boy-scout."said Raven mocking him the league was snickering at superman's nick name "alright alright now the question is why is she here?" at this she scoffed the rest of the league turned to her and wonder woman asked her "what's so funny miss Roth" "what's funny is that you're asking what I'm doing here."said Raven with a monotone voice "and why's that?" wonder woman asked again "because I was called here." said Raven looking around "and who..." she was about to ask till something that surprised all the league members when Raven spotted Orion she lost the tough girl act and went to mama bear mode and ran to her son "My baby boy are you okay?" she asked while hugging him "yes mom I'm okay. but I think you lost your rep with these people."he said causing Raven to look up and saw that half of the league had either fainted or were wide eyed in surprise in turn her face became red in embarrassment at being caught "so he's your son huh Raven?" asked Batman slightly irritated that he didn't see it with the way kid was acting it was obvious who his mother is "yes why has caused any trouble for you?" asked Raven still in mama bear mode and got ready for fight just in case "well no except he did rip a large hole in the haul of the tower." "oh is that all? look I have to take my son home he has school in the morning so can we hurry this up or else his father and sister will start to worry and come looking for us."'besides it's almost Orion's bed time' she thought at the end

"Okay then do you know your children were causing strange weather patterns in the Nevada desert?" asked batman "yeah I know."she answered "just how much power do these kids of yours have to be able to cause that kind of phenomenon?" he asked "well considering they inherited both mine and their father's powers they also seam to have inherited my own father's power." the people that knew who her father was stared wide eyed at the kid in her arms who at this point was already sleeping soundly in his mother's arms "so they inherited the power of Trigon the terrible?" yes and no you see they only got a small amount of his power the powers they use are mostly mine and their father's ..." she was interrupted by the Flash "you keep saying their father who is their father any way?" knowing they wouldn't let her go if she didn't say who it was 'sigh' I know I'm going to regret this' she took her son's hood off what they saw shocked them beyond imagination the child had snow-white hair and they only knew of two people with that hair color "so he is also Phantom's boy ..." "yes can we go now? if I don't get back to the rest of my family they're going to worry" she turned to leave till Batman said something that made her stop cold "they miss you Raven." he said simply "w-who misses m-me?" said the dark sorceress "your old team mates they miss you and I heard that in 2 to 3 years the titans will disband and join the justice league right now they're looking for their replacements to continue the Teen Titans legacy that is their final mission as titans while others are retiring from being super heroes all together like your old friend Starfire."said superman Raven just had her head down in sadness that her old team is disbanding and that she can't join them on their last mission but also happy they didn't hate her for what happened 6 years ago "are you going to tell them I'm here?" she asked "no it's not our place to tell them only you can decide that Raven." said Batman "I would like to join the league in 2 years. after the titans are done with their mission." everyone there was amazed that she wanted to join too but at the same time her friends were to join the league "very well when should we contact you ?"asked superman half serious half mocking her (think this is pay back for the boy scout comment) she didn't mind being called that cause she knows she's married "contact me & Danny a day before they're scheduled to be here I want to see the look on their faces when they arrive." she said with mischievous smile and that scared some of them proud of her handy work she left the watch tower for home.

1 hour later Phantom home

"So you and I are going to join the Justice League in 2 years Rae?" Danny asked his wife after listening what she said happened at the watch tower "yes we're going to join the league then. I also want to see the look on their faces when they see us together." she said a sweet tone that promised that she was going to hurt him if he didn't agree "Raven you know I follow you and support you in your decisions but who is going to take care of Orion and Diana? not to mention their training." said Danny "yes I know hon and don't worry about their training they'll take care of that." she said in a loving voice "okay Rae...oh before I forget there was a little girl with pale green skin and black hair looking for Orion do you know who that was?" "a green skinned girl? oh you mean Sheki Go Possible what did she want?" "well she wanted to thank him for some thing but she left in a hurry I didn't get to ask why." at this she smiled "if I had to guess I'd say she was trying to thank him for saving her from some school yard bullies." at this Danny felt immense pride 'I guess being a hero is the genes' he thought 'I guess it is.' said Raven through their shared mind link "guess what Raven my family moved right next door to us." said Danny "so Orion & Diana can get to know their grandparents?" "yeah" "which reminds me is your mother still out cold?" "yeah I had to help move her into their new house she won't wake till tomorrow I guess learning she's a grandma really sent her for a loop." said Danny slightly amused when he asked why she fainted and answer came from his own mother mumbling in her unconscious state 'I am a grandma' over and over again "well I'm going to check on them to see if they are really asleep last time Diana turned invisible to go play out side.(note that happened when they still lived in a cabin in the woods) we can't let that happen here sense we're more vulnerable to other ghost hunters who will want to experiment on them except my parents of course my dad agreed to help train them." said Danny then Raven said something that he himself forgot about his dad "didn't you tell me once that your father has bad aim and relies more on your mom to help him catch ghosts?" "yeah but I never said what type of training or who will be training who now did I?" he said with a mischievous look "you're going to just send the kids to your parents and see if they can handle Diana aren't you?" she said with a knowing look "come on I want to see their faces when she gets a sugar rush. you & I both know what happened when she first got one. they need to be trained to be good grandparents plus it'll be very funny to see them try and keep up with her." said Danny she thought about it for a moment "fine but when things start going to far we steep in got it?" "deal" "now lets go to bed tomorrow we have to wake up pretty early to open our book store."

_**sorry for the late update but my sister goes to an online school and needed the computer thank the havens she got her own computer now this was a rush job I worked on this 2 hours every day for the past week so don't judge on the next chapter I plan on a time skip but I still don't know how far into the future it should be should it be up till summer vacation with the Phantom and Possible kids have numerous misadventures like dealing with grandparents or searching for Danny & Danielle's ghost dog? or should it skip to when Raven is supposed to reunite with her old team mates and if she does what should be their reactions **_

_**(Ultimate Alien X) that was a good chapter huh?**_

_**(Diana) short fight scene but I like being that strong**_

_**(U.A.X) glad you liked it Diana and where's Orion? I haven't seen him all day**_

_**(Diana) he's training with mom and dad **_

_**(U.A.X) then why aren't you training?**_

_**(Diana) yeah but I turned invisible to come here I bet they don't know I'm here**_

_**(U.A.X) I wouldn't be so sure about that**_

_**(Diana) why?**_

_**(U.A.X)[points ] because your mom is right behind you**_

_**(Diana) what are you talking about? [turns around] eep mom it's not what you think!**_

_**(Raven) really? I thought you were ditching your training **_

_**(Diana) okay it's exactly what it looks like [defeated tone]**_

_**(Raven) it's okay ...**_

_**(Diana) 'sigh of relief'**_

_**(Raven) but you won't be getting any hot fudge ice-cream for a week**_

_**(Diana)[look of horror] YOU CAN'T DO THAT MOM!**_

_**(Raven) would you like to make three months?**_

_**(Diana) I'll be good **_

_**(Sheki) does this always happen Orion?**_

_**(Orion) only when she does something incredibly stupid in this case skipping training **_

_**(Diana)Hey! I don't always get in trouble!**_

_**(Orion) oh really? name one time **_

_**(Diana) well there was ... I mean ... I got nothing**_

_**(Orion) I rest my case**_

_**(Sheki)wow she is almost if not worse then my sister**_

_**(Kasy) I heard that Sheki! anyway time to close up**_

(Sheki & Orion) please review

(Raven) [ominous aura] no flames will be tolerated


	4. Ch 3 The return of the Titans part 1

(Ultimate Alien X) Alright time for the next update sorry about it being super late but just a heads up when I'm not working on 'Children of Demon & Ghost Blood' I will be working on 'a Raven's secret Phantom' & few new ones too.

(Diana) sorry everyone but the computer that Ultimate Alien X uses has been off-line for a few months and it's been boring around here .

(Orion) yeah sorry this computer is new, oh Diana have you found a way pay for the TV you broke 3 weeks ago?

(Diana) no, but I have an idea on how to replace it.

(Orion)'gulp' why do I get the feeling that this is going to go from bad to worse

(Diana)'smirks'because you are going to help me dear brother!

(Orion) 'sigh' better be something that won't get us in trouble like when you blew grandpa Jack's new mech suit and sent him to the hospital.

(Ultimate Alien X) WOW! I missed a lot of stuff, so Orion how did Diana break the TV anyway?

(Orion) oh that's easy she was playing around with one of grandma's old blasters and she ... well... blasted the TV.

(Diana) in my defense I didn't know it was still loaded.

(Ultimate Alien X) okay well we've been waiting long enough. kids will one of you do the disclaimer? I need to get to work on the story.

(Orion) Ultimate Alien X doesn't own Teen Titans,Justice League & Danny Phantom or Kim Possible

_**Chapter 3 The return of the Titans part 1 :**__**Diana Phantom's nightmare of destruction**_

it was almost the last day of school before fall break and one girl with violet hair and glowing green eyes was bored and the school day wasn't even over yet. sleeping in class not the smartest thing to do even if you're the child of two superheroes still can't chance it cause last that happened she had to put up with her mom's harsh training for 6 extra hours she had to spend the next day trying to recover now here she was trying not to fall asleep and failing badly.

_**Dream/vision**_

Diana: what is this place?

storm clouds covered the entire sky green & black lightning everywhere Diana was confused to where she was, she was running down the street to her house when she got there she saw that everything was destroyed she saw her brother crying over a group of people among them was a girl orange/black hair black hawk wings and tail she heard an evil laugh so she looked up at a shadow figure

(shadow figure) see you can't save them

she looked back at Orion and saw a red demonic aura as he turned his hair was growing longer and his skin was changing to a pale blue his ears became pointed horns made out of ice appeared and one final thing scared her four red glowing demonic eyes and fangs his hands were covered with ice and looked like claws

(Dark-Orion) **You will pay 'ROOOAAAARRR!**'

Orion unleashed a massive ghostly wail so powerful it shattered the surrounding area as a titanic energy dragon rose into the sky when it spread it's wings the ground split open Diana fell in all her powers were all but useless at this point.

(Diana) Hey what gives? why can't I fly? 'looks up and four glowing red eyes then the energy dragon coming at her' [screams]

_**Outside Diana's Dream/vision**_

Diana was thrashing around in her seat screaming with everyone was looking at her with worry and some where laughing till the teacher had enough and went to wake Diana up but when she did wake her Diana awoke with an unearthly roar her eyes instead of her normal toxic green they were demonic red, ice claws formed, long flaming violet hair then a flash of light so bright the whole class had to cover their eyes.

Wes; what's going on with her?!

Kasy; I don't know it never happened before!

Sheki: Do you think it's because she sent Orion to another planet by accident?[after thought] I will still beat her up for that.

When the light faded every single person in the class was terrified Diana's eyes were vampire-like even her fangs her hands were covered with ice in which resembled claws her skin's color changed to dark blue her legs fused into a black ghostly tail 2 dragon-like horns made of ice on her forehead like a crown you could see her breath for she was really cold

Diana was just floating there not even moving a muscle just looking out into space with her vampire-like eyes

Sheki; wait. her mom told me about this, it turns out that their dad had the same problem, we just have to avoid to say the name of some she doesn't like or hate she will stay like that till whatever this is wears off everything will be fine

Kasy; can we test it Sheki?

Sheki: no something bad might happen.

Tina: but we don't know any the name of people she doesn't like

Shane: yeah. for all we know the name could be 'Ken' or 'Dawn'

: okay then then no one is to say anything that will set her off is that understood class

class; yes .

: now before we begin with today's lesson we got to watch something to help us with what I have planed for us today

TV newscaster: in other news we are at the ghost resisting group in Amity Park 'Diana moves her head and looks at what was said ' we are here with Sam Manson leader of the resistance against the ghosts here ...

Diana:_**(Demonic voice echos) 'Sam Manson' you will pay.**_

when everyone heard Diana's voice they all turned to her as she started to float higher and through the ceiling

Shane: well that was...

Kasy: ironic. who would have thought that the newscast would do this.

: I am so fired. does anybody here know her parents' phone number?

Sheki: I do .

:can you please tell me maybe ...

Kasy: don't bother her mom went to meet with the Justice League today and her dad and uncle went to another planet to get her brother Orion back to earth.

: well I guess I will just have to ...

_**Meanwhile at the watchtower**_

Flash was on monitor duty when the new justice league members came in with some small company

Flash: I didn't know we were giving tours.

Night-wing stepped forward with a small smile and said "sorry about this it's just that they are too persistent ."

Raven was watching closely at the group that had just entered the room from the shadows she saw that her friends have also built a family of their own Robin(now Night-wing ) & Star-fire had three children a 10 year old girl with black hair and blue eyes but instead of the white in the eye it was green two 8 year old boys with green eyes like their mother except that one had red hair with a back stripe on the left side of his head the other had it reverse

Sky-fire: thanks for letting us be here.

Jason: yeah someday we will be the ones working here.

Sub-Terra: you guys look at this flashing red light (Beast-boy's daughter)

everyone in the room minus Raven went to check out what was going on when they got there the screen read 'incoming message' and of coarse sense Flash was on monitor duty he answered

/Fire-Bird: (panic)this is Fire-bird to watch tower come in

Flash: watch tower flash here what's the matter Fire-Bird you looked freaked.

/Fire-Bird: of coarse I,m freaking out you know those 2 kids I was assigned to protect well the girl just sky rocketed to the town her father was born in to get revenge on those who betrayed him

Flash paled and called every member the league in ,the kids that came with the ex-titans were getting scared and like all kids they started to ask what was going on and like always no one gave an answer to what was going on Star-fire went to ask what was going on then Batman came into the room and tried to answer the questions everyone had one by one it was being done till a satellite image came on a dark cloud was moving like it has a mind of it's own. Zatana was trying to see into it's mind and saw that a child

Zatana: looks like that thing has a child's mind trapped inside a nightmare and the cloud is just a manifestation of what is going on nothing more she also seams to have the blood of a powerful demon & a powerful spirit

Cyborg: yo Flash can you show us a pic of this girl so we know how to stop her

another satellite image came on and this time everyone saw trail of ice leading from a school in California to a city known as Amity Park then they saw a figure slowly floating toward the ghost infested town what was interesting about the figure was that she had long flaming violet hair ,ghostly tail, ice-claws then the being let out an unearthly roar then the picture went dead

some members of the league had a grim look on their face while others started to plan an attack but before anyone could react a black energy bird appeared in front of everyone the former titans saw this and ran or in star-fire and the beast's case flew to the front of everyone with hope it was who they thought it was and sure enough it was Raven in a new cloak and new uniform her blue boots now reached her knees she also wore navy-blue gloves that reached her elbows but her eyes like that of a lioness protecting her cub glowing their normal white glared at the heroes gathered there Night-wing went to check what was wrong till Raven herself spoke what she said threw all new members for a loop even her old team mates

Raven: no one is to go after that child but me. got it?

Static: and why not?

Terra: yeah why not Raven?

Raven became hesitant at that point but did say some thing but it was barely a whisper

Terra: excuse me say again we didn't quite hear you. what was that?

Raven: [whispers]because she's my daughter

Terra:you are going to have to speak up if not you are just giving us no choice but to take down the kid no matter wha...

Terra never got finish what she was going to say because Raven was now holding her up by the neck every new member of the league got ready for combat Terra's kids were both scared for their mother's safety Night-wing tried to get Raven to let go of Terra but wouldn't budge even with the help of Cyborg and The Beast they could not free Terra and she was running out of air till a black&white blur tackled her to the ground causing her to let go of the almost dead hero

Terra landed on the ground gasping for air all the heroes turned to Raven who was pinned to the ground by a white cloaked figure much bigger than she was they also noticed that she wasn't fighting back Star-fire went to help Raven and the cloaked being up when they got up they noticed that Raven's hood fell off her head her face had a full blown blush and a kind-of a stupid look on her but the guy in the white cloak had a smile on his (that is all they could see of his face)

Sky-fire got a bit curious and went to Raven her friends & siblings told her stay away from Raven she didn't listen even Night-Wing & Star-fire uneasy of their daughter's sense of adventure and safety (after what just happened left them scared for their child's well-being] Sky-fire looked into Raven's eyes they just staring out into space so she waved a hand in front of her no response every one let out a sigh of relief that the dark sorceress was out of it for a while

Cyborg: what did you do to her?

cloaked figure: I just gave her a kiss nothing more.

every one was wide eyed at that statement except Batman , Wonder-woman, Superman ,Flash (who was trying not to laugh], Martian-man-hunter and Green Lantern [Hawk-girl will be in the story later on with 2 kids of her own]

Night-wing; kissed...

Star-fire:...Raven?

another white cloaked being appeared in front of Raven & the first white cloaked being with a small dinosaur like alien child with blue skin lime green eyes ,wearing a purple dress what she said next made most of the new league members faint

Luz:Orion are your Parents always like that?

Orion:sometimes but I have to ask why was mom choking another superhero?

at this point Raven had finally snapped out of it saw Danny,Orion and the blue raptor alien girl

Raven: Danny who is the kid?

the now revealed Danny explained everything that happened on her planet is at war with the planet Terra-Dino and that this child's mother & father were taken her parents' last wish was for their child be safe

Raven: okay now down to business Danny , Diana's new power is out of control we need to get down there to your home town

Danny:why there?

Zatana interrupted :because she remembers your stories about your friends and town that betrayed you but I believe she is having a nightmare of a vision that is making her do this

Martian-Man-Hunter: and I think she is just trying to get away from the nightmare but I fear if she doesn't get of the vision soon she will destroy everything in sight in order to get away from whatever is chasing her in her mind

_**On the out skirts of Amity Park **_

Diana was getting closer to the city with her paranormal cloud above her and the permafrost below just she was about to enter she was shocked by a force field she screamed in pain and let go of the force field as she held her hand as she was looking at the force field with her crimson eyes then gave of an evil smirk took a deep breath as the lightning in the cloud was building up

_**Anti-Ghost resistance HQ**_

Sam Manson the leader of the strike force going over battle plans again against the ghosts ever seance Vlad took over she had to step up the ghost hunting she still regrets sending Danny away but she knew that was the only way to stop the evil Phantom coming into existence she still misses him she never wanted to send him away and still wishes he was here to help the ghost army Vlad created mutated soldiers for his supernatural army she was going to go though the plan with the troops till an unearthly roar throughout the town in fact she knew that sound it was the ghostly wail Sam feared for the worst so she went out side the base and to her horror it wasn't just the ghostly wail black&green lighting was breaking the shield faster not even 10 seconds later the shield buckled till it was no more all the ghosts that tried to get out the city and into the world were all sucked into the ghost zone vortex the ones that avoided the vortex were blasted back to the ground unconscious

all the people cheered Sam hoped Danny came back because he figured what her plan was all along she looked around to see if she can find him then spotted something flying in the sky then the lightning struck a building destroying it every one started to panic that's when she noticed Vlad flying toward 'Danny'

_**With Vlad and Diana **_

Vlad[thinking] so Daniel has returned well time to show him I still reign supreme over all ghosts

when he got there he was surprised it wasn't Danny Phantom but a child that resembled him he didn't know why but he was starting to fear this child when she looked over he backed away slowly

Vlad: who are you child you look familiar.

**Dark-Diana: who the hell are you old man **

Vlad: I,m Vlad plasmius ruler of this city and soon to be ruler of the world

**Dark-Diana:[edge in voice] Vlad Plasmius? so you are the fruit loop I heard about **

Vlad:I see you heard of m... Hey you brat I am not a fruit loop! and where did you hear that term anyway?

**Dark-Diana:**** where I get my information is none of your concern Masters.**

Vlad: why you...

as he went to hit her she back handed him sending him 5 miles away from her how he stayed in the air she will never know

_Back on the ground _

__random soldier: Captain Manson did you just see that?

Sam: yes I did [thinking] that kid just back handed Vlad like he was a pushover. who is this kid?

Tucker: did see what I just saw?

Sam: [sigh] what did you see this time ?

Tucker: I think i see Danny.

Sam: [gasps] Where?

Tucker: he's at the top of that building [points to their left]

everyone turned to see it was indeed Danny yes Danny Phantom has returned to Amity Park Sam & Tucker noticed the change his eyes no longer held the foolishness as a teen he now had the eyes of a warrior he wore the same outfit as Dark-Phantom with a cloak instead of a cape Tucker called him down when Danny looked down and a blank stare was all they got he then looked up at the fight between Vlad and Diana then back down again

Danny:[echo in voice] I suggest you all get out of here now if don't want be caught in the crossfire

two more figures appeared next to Danny one was like a smaller version of him with a different eye color and a woman with violet hair and eyes wearing a blue cloak [yes Raven is not wearing her hood] also looking at the fight with their arms crossed although 'mini-Danny' sat on the ledge eating popcorn

random civilian: who are those next to Phantom

_**all were asking this question now in the fight**_

Vlad was getting beat correction was badly beaten and he knew it his suit was ruined ecto-blood was coming out of his mouth ghost-rays didn't even faze the child he was now using an energy sword

**Dark-Diana:**** an ecto-sword? pitiful, here let me show you a true weapon [focuses black & green energy in her hand the energy formed a scythe with a green blade twice her size] this is the weapon of one with the blood of a ghost & demon.**

all but Danny,Raven and Orion [who was still eating popcorn like he was watching a movie]stared in shock at her statement.

_**What do you think will happen next? will Diana snap out of her nightmarish vision trance before she does something she regrets? or, will she make Amity Park nothing but a memory? and who is the girl with orange/black hair ,hawk wings and a tail in Diana's vision who's kid do you think it is? all on the next chapter The return of the Titans part 2; awakening & revelation of the true origin of Danny and Dani **__**Phantom **__**there will be knights&dragons in the next chapter **_

_**(Ultimate Alien X) **__**Again sorry about the late up date the computer got busted this is a 'new' one this arc is a 3 part chapter **_

_**(Orion) hey Ultimate Alien X that planet you sent me to super cool that is until those other aliens attacked**_

_****__**(Ultimate Alien X)**_ yeah sorry about that no worries you'll go back some time later in the story to save the planet

_**(Orion) okay thanks , but what about Diana how will we wake her up ?**_

_****__**(Ultimate Alien X)**_ I don't know yet I'm thinking of either Danny & Raven stopping her or you fight her 

_**(Orion) uh... **_

_****__**(Ultimate Alien X) don't worry Orion you and she same level of power and like I said before I don't know who will wake up yet **_

_****__**(Orion) 'sigh of relief' **_

_****__**(Luz) alright it's closing time please review no flames please**_

_****__**luz\ translation Spanish to English\light **_


	5. Ch 4 The return of the Titans part 2

heads up to those who like this story I will make a sneak peak into the future of the Phantom twins so this story will be put on hold for a bit I will do one chapter for this story then one for 'A Raven's secret Phantom' then one for the sneak peak story till then this is Ultimate Alien X saying enjoy the next chapter;)

_**The return of the Titans part 2; awakening & the true origin of Danny and Dani Phantom**_

Vlad was at the end of his rope he knew this child was draining him of his power fast that's why he flying away from her he just hoped that his plan to beat Diana worked cause if it didn't then he will be taking a permanent dirt nap he looked back to see that the girl still had the scythe in her hands ready to strike when she got close enough 'blast if I get hit by that thing I will be dead in seconds I need to get her to the plasmius-maximus cannons seance she's too strong blast's effect will only last 3 minutes better make it count.' thought the vampire looking ghost

_**Back with the others**_

every one was in awe by the display of power the child was showing well all except the Phantom family who already knew of Diana's power and were now planing on how to snap Diana out of her semi blind demonic rage they knew how to calm her down just enough for to return to normal but in the back of their minds they were asking themselves 'if this is her rage I wonder how Orion's will be like if he ever lost control like that' ( Diana's vision showed you a fraction of what would happen minus the blue skin)

_**In the fight**_

Diana launched a series of attacks at plasmius hoping land another hit on him but he was to damn fast, what she didn't know was that she was being lead into a trap by the elder half ghost she herself being a hybrid of 3 different species thought she was unstoppable she fallowed Vlad through every street till he just came to a sudden halt confusing her for a moment before chose to attack, bad mistake cause he turned and in his hand was a remote control and with a evil smirk pressed the on switch and before she knew what hit her, felt pain coursing through her entire body she felt her power fade to near nothing.

she felt weak and fell out of the sky her strength leaving her she could barely stay 'awake' anymore as she fell she saw her mom catching her with worried yet relieved face before letting the embrace the sweet coolness of sleep take her

_**With the Phantoms **_

Danny & Raven saw their daughter scream in pain as the blast hit her they were horrified seeing Diana in so much agony the blast may have only lasted about a minute but it was still hard to watch they snapped out of it when they saw her fall Raven went to catch Diana followed by Danny, although he sent a clone to destroy the cannons

Orion well he wasn't mad about what happened to his sister no he was beyond pissed that someone would do that to his little sister and when he was like this... well lets just say he would make grandpa Trigon proud by making whoever pushed him this far suffer the most painful demise (no he doesn't kill but close to it) a red aura appeared around him as his demon blood was boiling what no one noticed was someone in a black cloak was watching the whole fight with four glowing red eyes while no emotion showed on his face his mind was trying to process what was happening to the boy whose power was more or less like his own he was sure the child's demonic heritage was stronger then that of the girl that just fought he can feel it but there was something familiar about the boy snow-white hair, near pale skin it reminded him of someone he once knew,

he looked down to the two that were tending to the girl that was out cold but when he saw the woman holding said child his eyes widen in surprise "so my daughter has given me grand kids how interesting no wonder I can feel demonic power from them." (who ever thought it was Trigon in the black cloak give yourself a pat on the back for getting it right.) Trigon then looked at the man next to her he looked so familiar snow-white hair glowing green eyes..."impossible I thought Paladin was only kidding when he said he was having a child with a mortal" then he looked at both of the children only to start laughing at the irony "well I did promise if the world didn't end by that accursed prophecy that my daughter marry his son... how ghosts know what their child is going to be still confuses me" he then heard something in the air he turned to the source of the sound and found that it was that blue skinned halve ghost in some kind of high tech armor (think of the exoskeleton from 'rein storm' except Vlad is in it not Danny)

the fright knight was also watching all while thinking 'my king I have watched your children grow and taught then how to fight with out their knowing it pains me greatly that I kept their true identity a secret their whole lives even all the ghosts in the ghost-zone don't know who they really are if this gets any more complicated I'll have to step in'

however no one noticed Orion's rage slowly building seeing his little sister's pained face and if you looked closely you would see reality warping his hair looked long and aflame with four glowing red eyes dark grayish skin with fangs sticking out of his mouth of course it was only for a split second also no one saw going at top speed Vlad except one person (now all who like Sam I am sorry) Sam saw what was going to happen she ran everything was in slow motion for all watching

"DANNY LOOK OUT !"

Danny,Raven and Orion turned just as blood splashed on them they looked horrified at what they saw, Sam was standing facing them with a glowing pinkish blade coming out of her chest while blood was coming out of her mouth Danny had a look of disbelieve and horror and voiced his only thought "why Sam?" with a small tremble in his voice she gave him a weak smile and said "because I spent ...my entire ...life trying and failing... to.. to tell you ..." she had tears streaming down her face "that ...I...love...yo" she was cut off as Vlad ripped his ecto-sword out of her she fell to the ground Danny caught her before hit though he laid her down gently he looked down at her with tears in his own eyes she looked at Raven then to Diana in her arms then to Orion then back to Raven then to Danny "I am ..sorry ..for helping to .. chase ..you ..and Danielle out of town ..I was trying ...to keep you away from Vlad so ...dark Phantom ...never had the chance to be born" he has heard enough and glared at Vlad plasmius and blasted off with a glowing fist at the ready.

Sam looked at back at Raven "you and Danny ..are..?" married" Raven finished for her "yeah" was her answer Sam had a small smile "keep him...out of..trouble please ...watch over him" then looked to Orion "are these kids yours miss?" she asked Raven "yes mine and Danny's" she said Sam had a small sad smile "at least I gave him something good back then 'cause he meet you." she looked back at Orion and said "kid ...you look...just ...like...your father." Orion gave a small sad smile of his own already having forgiven her he may not look it but he is smart for his age he figured she must have had a reason to do what she did, didn't mean he was happy about it though he looked up at his mother and asked "mom can I?" while holding a glowing blue hand up Raven looked at her son with mild surprise she just nods Sam looks on feeling her life slipping away from her wonders what he's doing till she feels her wound close up both Raven and Sam looked on amazed Raven with a look of pride on her face and Sam with awe "how how are you able to..?" Sam asked Orion stopped the healing to look at her "I,m just repaying you for saving our lives so don't get used to this." he said as little emotion as possible Sam looked down a bit ashamed of what she did, Raven looked as she caught a bit of emotion her son just displayed and knew he inherited his father's need to help those in need

**Back in the fight Phantom vs Plasmius**

Danny and Vlad were trading blow after blow Danny with a scythe tried to slice Vlad to pieces and Vlad was doing the same with a sword

but when Danny swung the blade cut the elder half ghost in half he didn't notice that was a clone till he was hit from behind by a massive energy shot that sent him crashing in the street he was struggling to get up he knew there was only one way to stop Vlad once and for all the ghostly wail at max power he made a clone to distract Vlad long enough to gather the energy he needed for it

**With Raven , Orion , Diana(still unconscious)** **and ****Sam**

they looked as Danny was blasted to the street Orion was about to fly out there to help his father till a grey gloved hand stopped him he and the 2 conscious women turned to find that it was none other than the fright knight Raven got into a battle stand remembering what Danny told her about him how he is the spirit of Halloween but he didn't seem to want to fight since he was facing the battle not them Sam feeling bold asked "what are you doing here Fright Knight ?" the answer they got was unexpected "I am here to make sure no one interferes with king Phantom's fight ." Raven then got in front of the Halloween spirit "what do you mean 'king Phantom'? Danny never told me about being royalty." the knight looked at Raven and the others and realized his blunder he knew he had no choice now "Daniel Phantom and Danielle Phantom are the children of Paladin the phantom king rightful heirs to the throne." then he bowed to her and Orion "and my loyalty is to the Phantom royal family Queen Raven." she all the surrounding people heard the Fright Knight's claim were in shock "what do you mean by that does that mean...?" Orion asked confused "yes Orion Phantom you are the prince of all ghosts." replied the knight that's when they all felt a shock wave along with the sound of the ghostly wail

"what was that?" asked Orion (neither he nor Diana heard the ghostly wail before they know about it but never heard it) Raven looked down at son again "that Orion is your father's ghostly wail." just then Diana opened her eyes but something was a miss her left eye was still blood red and the pupil was still a slit but slowly fading she looked to her mother "mama ? w-what's going on?" she asked Raven and Orion looked at her with relief that she was somewhat okay Raven hugged her daughter as some tears came to her afraid to lose her little girl again

Fright Knight; come the battle is nearly over

he commanded them they were all reluctant but did as asked, Diana, though was still confused as to what happened and how she got where she is now

then they Danny get blasted again and they also noticed that his left arm was broken and blood coming out his mouth Raven was about to go help her husband when a glow from behind caught everyone's attention even the fighters all turned and what they saw amazed Orion was glowing red and Diana was glowing blue they had their heads down then an energy dragon formed over Orion and a phoenix formed over Diana their heads shot up their eyes completely white their gaze at Vlad and spoke in perfect sync Orion/Diana:_** "you will pay for your crimes Vladimir Masters crimes against both humans & ghosts alike prepare to face judgement!"** _the energy creatures let out an unearthly roar as they merge with the children there was a blinding light forcing all to cover their eyes

_**Raven/Danny: mind link**_

what is happening to our kids?" came Raven's worried voice 'I don't know Rae, but whatever is happening to them is something I have never seen before.'

_**back in the real world **_

as the light faded all stood shock & awe Orion and Diana had what looked like a knight's armor, Diana's armor was white with gold edges and was also wearing a skirt all in all she looked like a young valkyrie. Orion's armor was black with crimson edges with spikes on his shoulder plating but both of them resembling angels and demons at the same time Diana's hair was longer with a silvery tint to her naturally violet hair , her eyes were once glowing green were now glowing an icy blue she also had a look that would have mistaken her for her mother if she were younger Orion on the other hand still had his head down so no one can see his face but his hair was just as long as Diana's still snow white in a style similar to Trigon's when he lifted his head some were scared & frightened (most of them minus Sam who was in awe and children's parents also were amazed) the white of his eyes was as black as night and the violet in his eyes was now blood red and the pupils were slits giving him a demonic look,

both of the kids had the attributes of the creatures that were above them moments before, Diana had red scales on her hands but not enough to be monstrous (normal if you ignore the scales) golden wings that had flames at their tips and a some red feathers on her head , Orion had a few scales on his face and a gem similar to Raven's on his forehead a bit of his hair formed 2 dragon-like horns instead of his cloak he had dragon wings and a dragon's tail he also had the teeth (mostly just the fangs)and claws of the mighty beast.

in a blink of an eye they were in the middle of the battle field Diana at her father's side and helped him up and took him her mother's side who looked on **"hold still father." **she told her dad in the most angelic voice anyone has ever heard she held her hand up and lit in blue flames both Raven & Danny stared wide eyed Diana still held that mischievousness she was known for in school and in town her nick name is the 'prank super queen' **"what? you think I,m going to hurt you daddy?" **said Diana with a light giggle that even the most powerful of deity would find cute(if you think she sounds cute now just wait till she grows up!) they just couldn't form an answer that didn't sound stupid **"now seriously stay still for this healing spell... now before you ask I have no idea what I,m doing **'takes deep breath' **'light of heaven allow me to heal him with the phoenix fire" ** Danny suddenly found himself in a vortex of blue flames Raven was about interfere when she noticed the flames were cool not hot and also noticed Danny's injuries healing at an accelerated rate all who saw this 'including Vlad' had no words as to the event before them

Vlad was seething he was so close to victory only to be ripped away at last minute "why you little BRAT! you will give those over to me or I will..." he was cut off by a sucker punch to the face **"Don't ever threaten my sister or you will be going to regret it Masters"** said Orion in the most dangerous and most menacing tone his voice border lines on demonic rage while baring his fangs that's when Vlad decided to be stupid "as if, I will get that power from that little bitch!" that's when the entire Phantom clan's face darkened **"what did you call me/her?"** all said at once that's when Vlad realized his mistake 'a little too late might i add' because for the next 3 hours were extremely painful for him and extremely hilarious for the rest of the town because for the last 3 hours all they heard was Vlad's girly screams (for the record I have nothing against girls mind you)

Orion for his part got bored **"alright I had enough of** **this."** at this the family slowly backed away from a badly beaten Vlad but not before Raven super kicked him over the head knocking him into a building "that's for calling my daughter a 'bitch' you bastard."she said with venom that even Trigon who was watching from the shadows shuddered at his own daughter's dark tone 'I think she got more than just my power she also got my fucking temper.' he thought as he watched his grandson approach the pathetic excuse for a half ghost he then began to speak in a dark tone **"****Masters for your crimes I here by remove your ghost powers!"** Orion formed a claw out of demonic energy and plunged it in Vlad's chest everyone almost fainted Raven actually did faint and Danny felt like he was going to lose his lunch Diana just felt sick likewise for the rest of the town **"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR GHOST POWERS!"** he roared he pulled his hand out harshly

to everyone's surprise Orion was holding Vlad's ghost half in the demonic claw while his human half was on the ground staring at what just happened the ghost in Orion's hand was struggle ling while was getting more annoyed when he finally had it he set a super discharge knocking the ghost half out then threw him to the sky he then looked to the crowd then at Masters then pointed to where he threw Plasmius **"say goodbye to your ghost half." **he said in a low and dangerous voice **"from the depth of hell I call forth 'THE DRAGON TWISTER'!**when he called out the attack a ball of red energy appeared in hand and threw it to plasmius the shock wave of the dragon twister shook the entire area while it made it's way to the ghost in the sky when it made contact with him the twister ripped him to shreds

when the blast subsided all saw the devastation nothing was left of the ghost the whole left side of Amity was gone along with him in the middle of all the destruction was Orion standing shaking with his wings covering him almost as if he was crying Raven saw this and went to his side to check on him "what's wrong Orion?" she asked **"I ... killed him mom... I actually killed ****someone." **he cried his voice filled with fear and anguish for what he done and for what his family would think of him so he was surprised by the embrace she gave him "it's okay honey it's okay." he just cried in his mother's arms and Raven just held him close

Danny and Diana walked to them (Diana still in valkyrie mode) that's when she sensed a presence near by very powerful by the feel of it so she focused on it then called out **"come out you four eyed monster." **this caught the attention of her family and those around her

out of the shadows came Trigon in his black cloak with his hood off to reveal he looked like a almost normal skin still red still had long white hair but what threw everyone for a loop was that he only had 2 eyes same color as Raven and Orion (when he is in his normal form) he looked to Raven "good to see you again daughter "then looked to Orion "and I believe that you are my grandson aren't you?" at the possibility of losing her son she got into a fighting stance "now no need for that, not even I would harm a child, now I believe you found the son of the Phantom king"

Danny was confused who was the Phantom king but before he could ask Trigon spoke"you will know in time child for now I think that you should go to the space tower, but beware the return of the Dark king only the Phoenix and Dragon will have the power that will to forever be rid of him" Raven then asked "why tell us this? I thought you were evil" "because I don't want to see my grandchildren suffer the way I made my own child suffered not again." he said his voice full of regret and sorrow "and don't worry I made it so that your friends don't see through their computers till we meat again my sweet Raven." he said in a warm tone before disappearing

_**Back at the watch tower**_

all were talking about why Raven was so focused on not letting them go after the child and the video they just saw of 2 super powered beings "so why doesn't Raven what us going after the kid makes no sense." said Terra while holding her sore throat

that's when an energy bird appeared again only this time it was much bigger than last time when it disappeared it left behind 4 figures in it's place 2 they knew as Raven & Danny the other 2 were what caught them of guard they looked like kid warriors the one in black looked like a demon and the one in white looked like an angel the one with a demon appearance hid behind his wings with his tail wrapped like a protective form while shying away from the others the ex-titan Night-wing noticed and remembered how Raven was when they first met he asked Raven who were these kids the 'angel' answered for her "my name is Diana Phantom and this..." she noticed Orion shying away "where are you going Orion? don't you want to say hi to mom's friends?" the ones that didn't know about that fainted

that's when Sky-fire was at it again she went behind Orion and spooked him which made him fly to the air and looked at who scared him Sky-fire for her part was mesmerized by his eyes crimson meet blue she saw some fear in his red stilted eyes black where white should be and wild looking white hair and if she was honest with herself or anyone she would say he was cute as she felt her cheeks heat up

Night-wing & Star-fire stared at their daughter with wide eyes "star did you see that?" "yes I believe Sky-fire has the crush on friend Raven's offspring."

Sky-fire's brothers were now planing on a way to tease their big sister when they heard their parents' observational discussion

Danny & Raven had different reactions Danny shook his head amused Raven had a smirk although torn between over the top overprotective mother and her normal self, still found it funny that Orion was so much like his father in not knowing how to deal with a girl with a crush on you, or knowing the girl had a crush period.

Diana was on the floor laughing her ass off all the while her powers were going a little crazy without her knowing they were breaking everything til her mom smacked her over the head (again) but this time hard enough to make her hit her face on the floor with a bump on the head and smoke coming from the bump it was quite the scene (comical if you ask me) when she got back up she was holding her head and crying anime style "what was that for?!" she whined and Raven pointed to her brother who was cracking his knuckles while giving her a look that said 'you better run now' and that she did before she took off flying behind Flash who was now scared at what she told him "you might want to run now." and he did with Diana holding on tight the sight of this made all laugh even Raven if only slight lightly although Sky-fire was still in a trance like state and a blush on her face her friends were the only ones who noticed and with a mischievous look planed to do something for her and at the same time fun for them

_**Okay that's all I got for this chapter sorry for the late update but ...I couldn't stop reading the Transformers, Rise of the Guardians and Naruto fanfics for a while now for...**_

_**(gets punched in the face)[Diana] that's for making me go crazy.**_

_**Ultimate Alien X ] sorry but it needed to be done Diana.**_

_**Orion(dragon mode) cool new power and that 'Dragon Twister' thing AWESOME! **_

_**Diana(valkyrie mode) hey hey what other powers do I got?**_

_**Ultimate Alien X) you will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out**_

_**Orion/Diana) AWWW come on please?**_

_**Ultimate Alien X) No! it's a surprise. Oh and Orion Sheki, Luz and Sky-fire are behind you**_

_**Orion) 'turns to find them blushing and ready to jump him' oh-oh'horrified' uh Diana tell mom I'll be late for dinner.**_

_**Diana) why?**_

_**Orion) because I won't be able to lose them for a while now...[runs away with the girls on his tail(no pun intended)]**_

_**Diana)'sigh' please review and no flames 'smiles' bye see you next chapter! **_


End file.
